


Once Broken...

by Goosy Writes (Goosygander)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Cherish these skeletons, F/M, I think... in her own way... Undyne does love the brothers, If those following me are confused... yes this is different from my other work, One Shot, Promise, ah forgot to say what au this is, cherish them, enough to probably be pretty... uh. broken up... about hurting them, it ain't romantic... but it's definitely love, no i have not stopped writing, not entirely romantically but, popatochissp wrote something similar in her Soft Horrortale series, the idea came to me right before sleep and refused to leave till i had written it, the only thing they do is kiss, written BEFORE sourapple released the origin story of Sans' head-wound, written back in 2018, yes. i know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosygander/pseuds/Goosy%20Writes
Summary: (Written 2018, edited lightly 2020 for spelling)Undyne never wanted to hurt either of the skeleton brothers...But duty as queen to all her people forced her hand.
Relationships: Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	Once Broken...

When Undyne invites Sans to the Throne Room, she immediately asks to hold his hand, then falls to her knees, head bowed.

Sans is... confused but unwilling to pull away just yet. He and his brother both had been so worried about her after Alphys had… He shook his head of the thought. Undyne is here now and finally willing to talk to him again.

As she kneels there in front of him, she begins to shake, armor rattling. Concerned, Sans leans down and asks what is wrong and if he can help. Tears streaming down her face she finally looks up, meets his eyes and asks for forgiveness.

Concern heightened he tells her that he forgives her, even if he doesn't know what she has done. It’s the guilt in her eyes that makes him pause. His first thought is about what he could do to help, but it’s his second, quieter thought is that says _she hasn't done it yet…_ an even quieter, smaller voice in the back of his mind, the one that is pure, raw instinct sparking through his magic, is telling him "danger! danger! danger!"

Still, he doesn't pull away; instead, laying his other hand on top of hers gently, he tells her that he's doing everything he can to fix things, and that it will be alright... he promises this.

~~or maybe he doesn't  
he can't remember anymore~~

An emotion crosses her face, too fast even for him to interpret-

And suddenly he's pinned by spears, that had once been a beautiful electric blue but are now blood red like the late king’s trident, and he is unable to move.

Undyne is still holding his hand. Moving to hold his face, she looks him directly in the eyes.

"...... I have always admired you and your brother.” she admits quietly. His eyes widen at her sudden openness. “The two of you have been...... the best friends I could have asked for... _ever_. So, uh… hehe, thanks for that and stuff…” Eye closing, she chuckles awkwardly, apparently run out of heartfelt words to say. There was the Undyne he knew and he gave a weak chuckle himself. Then her expression grows pained again and more tears flow down her cheeks. 

“... If there was any other way… ANY other way I could see... I’d have taken it. Please believe me." She looks up at him again, golden eye wide and pleading.

" _Please_ believe me." Genuinely scared now, Sans struggles against spears' hold. Nothing happens; he is stuck fast.

"wh-whatever it is Undyne, i - - you know that - you know that i- -" his words are failing him, for the first time in a long while. A sudden thought occurs to him and he stills.

"did - did alphys tell you something? before she..." She glances away, expression darkening with grief and remorse, confirming his theory.

Quietly, fearfully, he stammers "wh-whatever she told you, if it was about m-me, then- then tell me what you want to know and i can- " She cuts him off by leaning her forehead against his, eye closed again.

"....... I never..... I never wanted this to happen… NONE of it," she murmurs quietly, breathlessly, as if hoping for some miracle to appear, to change the horror that had been slowly developing around them, creeping in at the edges of consciousness. The cynical, more petty side of Sans wants to say that they all use that excuse, to justify whatever poor decision they were making. None of this he says out loud, not really wanting to hurt his friend.

All his thought stops when Undyne reaches out with her other hand, grabs his chin, and closes the distance between the two of them. For all her demeanor was sharp grins and rough attitude, her kiss was… gentle. Kind. It throws him for a loop and all he can do is accept the love that she is projecting through their combined magic.

She pulls away slowly, expression sad. Then she smoothes it over so it is utterly blank. Sans’ soul sinks in his chest. She steps away and raises a hand high above her head.

"... This is for our people."

In the end... Undyne didn't have the courage to look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)
> 
> Things have come a very long way since I first started writing, and, while it is no less stressful, it has become easier for me to do.
> 
> Anyway, I wish you all a very good day and happy browzing of AO3 :D


End file.
